A noose
by N-24-13
Summary: Alek's crew is no longer needed, what will happen to them? a darker story my first attempt at a leviathan story. no where near half as good a scott westerfeild. please review


**this is a rather dark story that's not happy go lucky. This is my first leviathan fanfiction. Plaese don't flame me. I am no where as good as Scott westerfield. Please review it would mean alot.**

Alek sat in his stateroom on the Leviathan. He cut into his fabriacated beast meat. It wasn't that bad but it didn't compaired to real beef. He sat across from Volger. They were silent for most of meal. Alek could tell there was somthing about Japan that Volger didn't like other than the godless beasts that roamed the land. Alek remembered from his studies that japan was more quiant than threatening.

"You seem on edge, Volger." Alek said with a smug look Volger grimaced at him.

"I have reason to be on edge, young master, that my protectorate shares our secretes with anyone he pleases." Volger said. Not letting him forget that mistakes he had made.

Borvil from his cloath "Young master."

Volger looked at the creature with disgust. "I can't belive you keep that thing with you."

Alek carefully chewed his last bit of food. "We'll enertainment is short on a ship such as this."

For about the tenth time he walked up to the door and turned the knob. Locked.

"I am drawing near to my last nerve on these accomidations." Volger retorted. A lound bang came from the aft of the ship and the Leviathan jerked to a slower pace. This was the time Alek was allowed to leave to go repair the engines. The click ofthe door unlocking and Alek was escorted by guard to the port side engine. Alek arrived and was mildly suprised to see that the cheif engineer on the leviathan was fixing it himself. Hoffman stood off to the side.

"This is not good for us." Hoffman said in German. In a few mintues the engine was running. "I suggest this is the time to request a leave of this ship."

Alek escorted by the guard was returning to the state room. Dylan Sharp arrived.

"Hello, Mr, Sharp." Alek said polietly. His relationship with Dylan seemed to have strained for some unknown reason.

"I've been put on guard duty." The current guard handed him the keys and walked away, "So, how's it been in the room?"

"Spending time with Volger is always a delight." He said with a chuckle. "Its rather boring, nothing to do all day. It seems the ship has had little problems latlely."

"Aye, it been rather smooth, The engineer says he know the machine's now, fix them himself he says." Dylen said. Alek's face showed some consern for this statement. Dyren saw this and asked the obvoius, "Something's wrong?"

"With your engineer knowing the workings of the machine you don't kneed Klopp and Hoffman Beraur outside the brig." Alek said.

"I'm sure the captain will be reasonable." Dylen said. Alek wasn't so sure. They arrived at the stateroom.

"We'll come in if you like." Alek said and Dyren obliged. She saw volger sitting st the table drinking some tea.

"That was quick, you getting faster, young master?" Volger added. He glance at Dyren she looked back saw the glint of something that he knew that no one else but her knew.

"No, the engineer knows the machines I fear for our men." Alek said in German. Dyren picked up on a few word but not to peice a sentence though.

"I have little consern that they will do anything to our men." he said then in. English " unless someone let's it slip your royalty, but I donmt think we will have a problem, will we?"

"No, sir:" Dyren Said. Volger gave a smile.

"Then, young master, I must go discuss our troubles with Klopp." Volger said, "I need escort?"

"There is another guard outside." Dyren said. She raised her voice "It's alright, Newirk, escort him to Klopp."

Volger stood and left to room.

"Please sit." Alek invited. Dyren sat down. "Damn. Exuse me me for a mintue."

Deryn saw that oil had been splatered on his shirt. He walked over to a fabracated wood dresser. He pulled out a plain shirt and pulled off his. Dyren's knees turned to jelly as she saw his bare muscular chest. He put on his shirt and got Borvil from his cage.

"_Mr._ Sharp." Borvil said and Deryn glared at it.

"Well, thank you for joining me. It's been rather boring since we left for japan. Trapped in this room and all." Alek said with a laugh. "It strange, this is such a nice room but I want to go out of the dirty work area and on the spine of this ship."

"Aye, I would rather be out there than cooped up in here." Dyren said. Alek looked out the window seeing the desert land that is the Middle East.

"I don't think we can stay much longer." Alek said.

"What do you mean?" Dyren asked but she had a feeling she already knew.

"With the engineer knowing the machines my men will be proscuted." Alek said. "After what they have given up for me I can't let Them go like that."

"As I said, I think the Captain will be reasonable." Dyren said. "Alek, if it becomes beween us and you, I must say I will defend my crew."

"I don't blame you." Alek said.

"Blame!" Borvil said.

A message lizzard came scuttling in, "Midshippmen Sharp," it said in the Captain's voice, "report to the bridge, immdiately. Your guard duty is tempriaraly relived."

Alek nodded as a sign of acceptance and he watched as his friend left him. He was almost immediatly bored.

Dyren reported to the bridge. She saluted. "At ease, Mr. Sharp. Well, you seem to be rather close to the Austrians don't you? I know you have been rather fruitless in your spying, I thank you for giving it a shot. But I think they're may be somthing that you havn't told us about the young man who is here. I have heard the Buffon knows this information to. But heaven knows when she will talk. So I thought I'd go to a young man I can trust."

"What information, sir?" Dyren trying to stay calm. "Who had told you that i know somthing?"

"The information about that boy who our entire guest's activity is around." Tha captain said, "As for whom I'd have to say the lizzards feel they need to bring me what ever tid-bits they pick up."

"I do not have anything to report, sir. The boy is some sort of fancy boots." Dyren said.

That captain chuckled, "So he is. Now..." his face grew dark, "Now tell me, now. Or if I found out something that you're not telling me I will have to thrown in prison for treason!"

Dyren suddenly became fearful of the Captain, he could proably have her torn apart by beasties, and no one would know. He was left with a heart renching decision, betray her friend or get put in prison and possiably excuted.

"Now, Mr, Sharp!" The caption yelled and she let it slip out.

"His name his Aleksander Ferdinand." Dyren felt as if she just stabbed someone in the back, witch she had.

"Ah, I will tell this to Churchill and we will see about this Mr. Sharp, dismissed."

Dyren left and returned to guard duty but she didn't dare go in. She just waited till her shift was over. Dr. Nora Barllow stopped her. She looked very dissapointed. "You have porably killed 4 men. And left a youth to rot. I will no longer need your services."

Dyren felt dizzy walking the hall to her room. She slopply threw her cloaths off and got night gear on and fell into bed.

She woke the next morning to the waking bell signling an event. She got up with newirk and they got the midshippmen out fits on. The fallowed to row of crew heading for the cargo bay. People wher attaching ratlines to the wall as they arrived. Then she gasped as she saw Hoffmen staning on the cargo doors on the floor. A rope with the end of a noose tied to his neck. The captian was standing near the door.

"Welcome. As you see, our guests are no longer welcome. I have discovered from our own Mr. Sharp that we have royalty on the ship." Alek had his hands tied and he found Dyren. He a look of total disgust. But it was much worse than that. "This is Heir to the Throne of Austria-Hungry! I have been instructed to hang him as an example that the people of Austria-Hungry for not giving in to our demands. Do it now."

The cargo door opened and Hoffman fell with a sickening crack the man's neck broke and he was dead.

Alek looked down, unable to belive what he was seeing. First his best friend betray's him. Then a man who gave up a life to protect his just hangging their dead. The Leviathan's crew had a slight laugh as they could see upon death Hoffmen's bladder released.

_Bang! Bang! Bang! _

Volger had gotten free and found a hang gun. Alek saw this in slow motion men running for an exit others holding guns. A soilder laid dead, the one guarding Klopp. Klopp clumbly grabbed the dead man's rifle and shot at the two guards on Alek. One fell into a splatter of blood the other was hit in the leg and knocked down.

Alek grabbed the dead man's hand gun unaware of the bullets wizzing all around. Hoffmen still hung swinging slowly. Alek pulled the trigger and killed the other man. Breruer was dead surrounded by groaning or dead British crewmen.

Alek saw though the crowd of people run was Dylan.

Dyren glanced backand froze as the rest ran past. Walking though the wizzing bullents was Alek holding a hand gun pointed at her. More crewmen ran in with weaopns were about to overwhelm Klopp and volger. Alek drapped the gun. A look of loathing but 100x worse then that. Alek was tailed and Volger and Klopp were killed on the spot.

"Wait don't shoot him!" the captian's voice rang out. Hoffmen was pulled up and Alek was strug up. A man with a camera waiting. The doors swung open and Alek fell. His neck breaking and he swung unaturaly and dangled.

He was pulled up and a camera flashed.

Later that night.

Dyren had done the worst thing she had killed 5 people, one she loved. To save her butt. She couldn't live with herself. She pulled out the stolen hand gun. She held it to her head and fired. In the last moments she saw blood splatter everywhere. She felt she go what she deserved.


End file.
